Sunset Shore
Sunset Shore is the fourth level of Donkey Kong Country Returns. It is found in the Jungle (Donkey Kong Country Returns). A Map Key from Cranky Kong's Shop is required to access the level. This level is unique to other levels in the Jungle because it is silhouetted. The Kongs (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) both appear as silhouettes along with the objects around them, with only the sunlit background and the Kongs' clothing completely visible around the shadows. The silhoutted foreground can make enemies and objects harder to notice. Enemies in this level are Awks, Frogoons, Hopgoons and Mimics. Also, some dandelions appear throughout the stage to give the Kongs items when blown out. The end of this level is located inside a dragon-like structure. Some Puzzle Pieces and other pickups can only be acquired by standing in a specific place in order for the sun or rocks in the background to align with the Kongs. In Time Attack mode, a time of 0:53:00 is needed for a gold medal, 1:03:00 for a silver medal, and a time of 1:45: for a bronze medal. Overview ﻿The level begins with a straight pathway leading to the first DK Barrel in the level and a cracked area of land that can can be broken to help the Kongs reach an alcove with a letter K in it. Eventually, the primates travel down a hill, and then come across a land bridge with some Awks on it. Two Bananas are in the air here. Farther on is another hill that curves downwards. A cracked piece of land is on it with a Heart under it. Frogoons can be found surrounding the Heart. The apes soon make it to a raised, solid platform with a Mimic on it. Large, stair-like platforms are after it, which lead downwards. Bananas move in a circle here, while a Mimic attacks from behind the items. Soon the primates find themselves traveling up a long hill infested with a Frogoon and some Hopgoons, until they reach a bridge. Many more Hopgoons are on the bridge, along with three platforms that are positioned vertically. The Kongs can pound in front of them to make horizontal so they can reach the items above them; the letter O is above the second platform in the middle of the bridge. After the apes cross the bridge and head over a raised object, they make their way through a straight and relatively flat area full of more Hopgoons. After going up a hill with two long rows of Bananas above it, the apes will pass the Tutorial Pig, who marks the checkpoint. A few stair-like platforms lead up to the level's second DK Barrel of the level. A switch is at the top of the level, and following it are some more stair-like platforms leading downwards. At the bottom of the last stair is a straight area with only some Frogoons on it, along with a cracked piece of land that the Kongs can smash through to reach an alcove in the ground. At the end of this flat area, which has some Bananas moving in a circle, are some ledges that the Kongs must climb to proceed to a different stage, where there are more Mimics and dandelions, which give an item when blown on. A strange plant is placed just before another bridge that holds the Kongs over the land below. Hopgoons, Tiki Goons and Mimics are on the bridge, along with some vertical platforms that can be made horizontal if the player pounds in front of them. The bridge is not completely straight, however, for there are gaps between some bridge parts, with a Frogoon and an alcove with the letter G in it, which is covered by a cracked piece of land. Ahead of the bridge is a group of bananas that move in a circle and some enemies. At the end of long and empty pathway is a tall structure. If it pounded into the ground, the mouth of a strange dragon statue located just ahead opens. Should the apes journey insideof the statue, they will access a small room with the Slot Machine Barrel in it. Hitting this Barrel completes the level. Secrets ﻿ K-O-N-G Letters *K: Immediately before the first DK Barrel there is a cracked piece of ground above a small alcove, which holds the letter K. The Kongs can pound on the ground to get into the alcove and collect the letter. *O: When the apes make it to the first part where they cross the bridge, they should pound on the vertical platform in the middle to make it turn horizontal. This way, the Kongs can jump on and reach the letter above. *N: In the area after the second Puzzle Piece with the many stair-like platforms that lead downwards, the primates should jump off of the last raised platform to reach the letter N that is high in the air. *G: Between one of the gaps in the bridge near the end of the level, the apes can find a cracked piece of land above an alcove. If they pound on it, the ground breaks and they fall into the hole with the letter G. Puzzle Pieces # At the beginning of the level, the Kongs should head backwards to find the first Puzzle Piece in a hidden alcove in a wall. #Before the checkpoint, the heroes come under a strange tunnel area with a switch in it. If they stand on the switch for a few seconds, it sinks to the ground. When this happens, the sun begins to shine brightly, and the ground breaks, dropping the apes into a hidden area underground. Many Bananas and Banana Bunches are here, as well as the second Puzzle Piece. #The Kongs can walk through the first wall after the letter N, which is placed right behind an Awk, to find the third Puzzle Piece. #At the beginning of the bridge after the third Puzzle Piece, the primates can notice two vertical platforms. They turn horizontal for a few minutes if pounded on. When they are in horizontal state, the apes should climb up them to reach the fourth Puzzle Piece. #Before the heroes pound on the tall switch to open the mouth of the dragon statue at the end of the level, they should use it to jump on top of the object. If they continue over the head of the statue, they approach a Frogoon and a Tiki Goon. In a wall behind the enemies is the fifth and final Puzzle Piece. Gallery Sunset Shore 5.png|The heroes roll into the dragon statue's mouth. Sunset Shore 4.png|The heroes roll past a Mimic, defeating it, while another one jumps out in front of them. Sunset Shore 3.png|The heroes are about to move onto a bridge with many Hopgoons on it. Platforms on stands are also above this bridge, however, they are positioned vertically. If the heroes pound underneath them, they will become horizontal and able to be jumped onto for a couple seconds. Sunset Shore 2.png|The Kongs roll underneath two rows of Bananas. Sunset Shore 1.png|The heroes roll over a cracked piece of ground with the letter K beneath it. If they pound this cracked piece of ground, they can reach the letter K. Look at that beautiful background! Category:Levels in Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns